Presently, when a healthcare provider, such as a chiropractor, a physical therapist, or a physician, applies a force to a region on a patient's body, the provider has no clear indication of how much force is actually being applied. If the provider applies too much force, the provider may inadvertently aggravate the patient's symptoms or cause bodily harm. Currently, healthcare providers use subjective terms such as mild or moderate when measuring force. It would be beneficial to provide a device that provides real time objective information and stored data to be analyzed and documented later about the amount of force that is being applied to the patient by the health care provider.